mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gai-chan
Gai-chan is a member of Robot Girls Team T, modeled after the Gaiking. In Robot Girls Z ONLINE and the sequel series Robot Girls Z+, she was upgraded into the form Triple Gai-chan based on the Gaiking from Gaiking: Legends of the Daiku-Maryu along with a new team Robot Girls Team LOD. Background Gai-chan was part of the project to protect Earth from aliens using the data of giant robots, Gai-chan being based on the Gaiking. As a child, she was part of a softball team and was friends with her LOD teammates Bal-chan and Raicchi. Appearance Gai-chan is a teenage girl of average height and weight. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, and a fanged tooth. Gai-chan's battle suit based on the Gaiking with a blue vest, a light blue skirt, a white shirt, long white socks, blue armored arm bands, and black boots that feature red Counter Crosses. On the chest is a gold-orange fanged faceplate, red wings on the back, and a white helmet with gold-orange horns and a red decoration on top. Triple Gai-chan features her hair in a ponytail held up on a red bow, black armored shoulders, lower legs, and left forearm guard. Her right forearm has green armor, a white dress and lower cape, black shorts and shoes. As part of Gaiking, she has red Counter Crosses on her ankle armor, a red belt buckle, and red wings on the back. Her empowered Gai-chan the Great has her clothing get black details while her lower cape gets a yellow star. Most of her armor gains blue coloring while the orange-gold armor turns gold. Her wings are also longer with red shoulder pads and gold Counter Crosses on her legs while red Counter Crosses decorate her arms. Personality Gai-chan is hot-blooded and very assertive. She never backs out of a challenge, especially if it means she looks strong. This caused a rivalry with the similar Z-chan. Gai-chan as a team member gets along well with her teammates in Team T, often pairing up with them in competitions with Team T disappointed when Gai-chan left. Gai-chan is childhood friends with her teammates in Team LOD, although she is rather pushy with them especially if Gai-chan the Great is involved. Abilities Gai-chan has all of the moves and techniques of her source of inspiration including the Puncher Grinder and Hammer Drilling. She controls the Daiku Maryu for transport and additional firepower. As Triple Gai-chan her abilities have increased to new heights including the ability to combine her and her LOD powers together to become the exceptionally powerful Gai-chan the Great. This form is achieved by Team LOD performing a rabbit jump and armor from Bal-chan and Raicchi going onto Gai-chan. History Gai-chan appeared during a sports festival in Photon Power Town with Team T. After making fun of Team Z, they are challenged to a race to see who will get to protect the town. With both sides pulling out dirty tricks and special moves, Gai-chan and Z-chan end up destroying most of the town and getting both teams disqualified. Gai-chan would appear from time to time with Team T to help out in major fights like with the Mycenae Empire. In Robot Girls Z+, she appears with her new team Team LOD attempting to be the best Robot Girl above all while combatting the monster girls. Gallery GaiChanSprite.gif GaiChanMaryuSprite.jpg GaiChanSwimsuit.jpg TripleGaiChan.jpg GaiChanChristmas.jpg GaiChanWhiteDay.jpg TripleGaiChanSprite.jpg GaiChanTheGreat.jpg GaiChanTheGreatSprite.jpg Category:Robot Girls Z Characters